Silver Haired Fox
by MissJayne
Summary: Continuation of an Every Day Thought. Girlfriends hear what you mean rather than what you say. Jibbs, oneshot.


_I know there hasn't been much from me lately, but I've been dealing with horrible block and a lack of time. Now I'm back and determined to post! Hope you enjoy._

_For Ellie, because we were discussing the Eastern Bloc and international politics as I wrote this. Nothing to do with the fic, mind._

Silver Haired Fox

**Girlfriends hear what you mean rather that what you say.**

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby called over her shoulder.

"I'm not paying three alimonies," came a familiar chuckle in reply.

Abby spun around and was surprised to see Jenny standing behind her. "Director," she winced. "Sorry. But I found something and Gibbs always shows up when I find something, so I assumed you were my silver-haired fox, but I should have figured it out because you wear heels and he is completely silent…" She stopped as she noticed Jenny's smile.

"I'm sorry for not announcing myself," Jenny grinned. "I'll try to remember next time."

"That's not what you're grinning about," Abby decided. "Do tell."

The redhead seemed to think about it for a minute. "You call Jethro your 'silver-haired fox'?" she finally queried.

Abby looked at her closely. "Yes. I mean he lives up to his role, and there's something about his silver hair that makes me go all tingly – aha!"

"What?" Jenny groaned.

"You agree with me."

The redhead's eyes widened. "What gave you that impression?"

"The way your eyes lit up when I was talking about his hair," Abby revealed.

"I said nothing!" Jenny protested.

The Goth grinned. "You didn't have to. Are you going to deny it?"

Jenny seemed to struggle for a moment, before bowing her head slightly. "I'll leave you to your work," she offered. "I'm sure Jethro will be along soon if you've found something."

Abby pouted as Jenny left, but was soon smiling again. She would have to face this conversation with Gibbs now…

* * *

Jenny sat in her office, mountains of paperwork scattered all over her desk. But her mind was as far away from her paperwork as it could be. Instead, she was thinking about the events in Abby's lab.

She should have guessed Abby would figure it out one way or another. The Goth was highly perceptive and already called them 'Mommy and Daddy' to their faces. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Abby could see past her carefully-constructed mask.

What _was _a surprise was that Jethro had never figured it out. He had always been able to read her with a simple glance and even now they could communicate without words. But he couldn't see that she still loved him, no matter what she said aloud.

A soft smile grew on her face as she recalled their time together in Europe. It had been perfect. And then she had thrown it all away because of her career plan. She might have succeeded, but there were days when she wondered what would have happened if she had stayed with him. She suspected she would be a lot less lonely.

But that's what second chances were for, right? A chance to acknowledge what had gone wrong the first time and make sure it didn't happen again.

She sighed, the little noise unable to fill her big office. Rubbing her eyes, she turned back to the pile of paperwork that was demanding her attention. She had no time to think about what might have been.

* * *

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby called over her shoulder.

A Caf-Pow appeared in front of her and she smiled. "It is you this time."

"Implies it wasn't me last time," he answered.

Her smile grew wider. "You're late. I found something but you didn't arrive."

He held his hands up in apology. "Tony took a tumble at the crime scene."

"Two left feet," Abby giggled.

"Ducky's checking him out, although DiNozzo had the bright idea he could get out of it," Gibbs told her. "What'd ya find?"

"More than I expected, _el jefe_. Did you know the Director likes your silver hair?"

He gave her a look of exasperation. "Evidence, Abs," he reminded her.

"Her eyes lit up when I was talking about your hair," she told him.

His hands moved to retrieve the Caf-Pow. "Abs."

"Oh, you mean the evidence pertaining to your case!" She gave him her most innocent look. He raised his eyebrows in response to warn her it hadn't worked. "Well, I have a DNA match on the blood found at the crime scene. Does the name Jenson Druce mean anything to you?"

Gibbs nodded his head slightly and headed towards the elevator. "Thanks Abs."

"Gibbs?" she called after him.

He stuck his head around the doorway.

"When are you going to talk to Jenny? I'd love to be there. Well, not in the room but I could always bug it and watch it from down here. I want to see Daddy declare his undying love to Mommy –"

She stopped as Gibbs disappeared round the corner and she heard the ding of the elevator.

"Talk to her!" she yelled after him, before another idea hit her.

* * *

Ziva David looked up as Abby charged into the squad room. Something was wrong. As much as Abby loved to see them in their 'natural habitat' as she termed it, the Goth was never in such a hurry.

"Ziva!" she squealed.

The Israeli had barely risen out of her seat when she was attacked by a black blur. "Yes?" she managed to whisper.

Abby pulled back. "Have you seen Gibbs? Did he come into the squad room?"

Ziva shook her head. "He got off the elevator on the MTAC level and proceeded to the Director's office," she recalled.

The Goth squeezed her tight again. "Yes!" she cheered.

Breaking free as best she could without hurting Abby or her feelings, Ziva looked at her more closely. "How many Caf-Pows have you had today?" she inquired.

"Only a few," Abby protested. "And I'm not excited because of that."

"Did you hear that Tony is fine?" Ziva checked, still unsure of the source of Abby's enthusiasm.

"I called Ducky when I was running up the stairs," Abby shrugged. "But that doesn't matter right now. Jenny told me she likes our silver-haired fox and I told him what she said and now they're together in her office. Aw."

"Does Tony know?" Ziva wondered.

Abby's eyes lit up. "I haven't told Tony yet! I'm going –"

Ziva caught her before she could escape. "We are not going to tell Tony," she informed her firmly. "We are going to win his next pool."

They both smiled.

"I think we should suggest a new bet to Tony," Abby decided. "How long until we have a Gibblet."

THE END


End file.
